


rain rain go away (come again another day)

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: Maki couldn't care less about the rain.





	rain rain go away (come again another day)

"God, if every day could be like this, i'd learn to live forever."

Despite the horrid weather outside, Maki Harukawa couldn't bring herself to care about that right now.  
Not when her girlfriend was fast asleep on her bed, looking as innocent as a dirty minded self proclaimed girl genius could be. Which turned out to be quite adorable.

"Y'know... if ya wanted ta stare at me, you could of at least taken a picture" 

"You're cute when you sleep."

"I- w-wait, what!"

Maki couldn't care less about the weather when her girlfriend was awake and blushing in her bed.


End file.
